openseasonfandomcom-20200213-history
Elliot
Elliot is the deuteragonist of the ''Open Season'' franchise. He is Boog's best friend, Giselle's husband, Gisela, Giselita, and Elvis' father, and Ursa's brother-in-law. Biography Beginnings Coming soon! In Open Season Elliot is first seen tied to Shaw's truck, appearing to have been killed, with his eyes half-open and tongue sticking out. Soon, Boog wakes him up by poking him with a stick. A startled Boog screams, followed by Elliot. After introducing themselves, Elliot begs Boog to untie him and Boog reluctantly does so, which Shaw notices. As Beth drives off with Boog, Elliot manages to make a clean escape before Shaw can go after him, making Shaw vow revenge on Boog and Elliot. Later that night, Elliot arrives at Boog's house and stats to throw jackrabbits at his garage window. Noticing Boog's bowl, he teases him by saying he is like a pet, to which Boog denies. He then sneaks him out, bringing him to the Puni Mart, where they get intoxicated with sugar and throw a massive, chaotic party. Gordy and the police arrive afterwards and while Elliot manages to escape, Boog is taken back to his home, where Beth scolds Boog for running off and getting into sugar and sends him off to bed. The next day, at the Timberline talent show, Shaw pursues Elliot recklessly, who runs backstage and hides with Boog. Elliot comes out of the curtains and the crowd mistake Elliot for a donkey. Irritated, Boog pulls Elliot back in and the crowd thinks he is trying to kill the "donkey" (as they can only see their shadows). During the chaos, Elliot ends up spilling liquid on the curtains, making the crowd run away in a panic as they mistake the liquid for blood, further thinking that Boog has killed Elliot. Just then, Shaw arrives and is about to shoot Boog and Elliot dead; but right as Gordy pushes Shaw back, the bear is instead shot by Beth with a tranquilizer gun. When Beth sees Elliot underneath Boog, she shoots him in the butt six times. After Shaw escapes, Gordy convinces her to send them off into the Timberline National Forest. Throughout the film, Boog is highly irritated by Elliot. However, he reluctantly takes Elliot as his guide to help him return home. When Elliot later confesses having lied to Boog about taking him back, Boog angrily leaves him to find Timberline himself. He soon changes his mind when he decides to protect the forest from Shaw and the hunters. Beth then arrives to take Boog back, but she realizes he has accepted life in the forest. Finally, Boog and Elliot warm up to each other and become best friends for the rest of their lives, settling their differences. In Boog and Elliot's Midnight Bun Run Coming soon! In Open Season 2 Elliot is about to get married to the doe of his life (Giselle). However, during the wedding, Elliot sees his canine friend Mr. Weenie being taken away by his old owners, campers Bob and Bobbie. Elliot explains the whole story to the other wilds and they all hatch a mission to go save Weenie. Boog, Elliot, Giselle, McSquizzy, Serge and Deni, and Buddy go on a long journey to rescue Mr. Weenie, but in the end, they finally manage to save him and the domestics (Roberto, Stanley and Roger, Rufus, and Charlene), who used to work for Fifi. Finally, Elliot and Giselle get married, but at the big finish of "Close to You," Elliot's remaining antler falls off, which frustrates him. In Open Season 3 Elliot and Giselle are now husband and wife, and have children of their own: Their two daughters Gisela and Giselita, and their younger son Elvis. When Boog goes to Russia to try and make new friends, Elliot and the others go on another mission to save Boog (along with Ursa, a Russian female grizzly). At the film's climax, the guys trip finally comes, and Elvis is also going as he is old enough. In Open Season: Scared Silly Coming soon! Personality Elliot is rather dim-witted, energetic, gullible, childish, confused, and talkative. However, despite his unintelligence, he is shown to be quite smart sometimes. As well, Elliot is sometimes shown as a leader because of his complicated plans (though Boog is the true leader). Appearance Elliot is a mule deer. He has brown eyes. Quotes In Open Season * Buddy? He called me buddy! In Open Season 2 * As my single life ends, finishes, expires, perishes, goes down in a bizarre ball of flames with no survivors! In Open Season 3 * So Boogster, you wanna take the kids fishing? In Open Season: Scared Silly * Let's take a short intermission. * Okay. We got rid of our dead weight. Still with me, Boog? You know I can't do this without my BFF. That's Bear Friend Forever, FYI. For your information. LOL. Trivia * In Open Season 2, Elliot was rumored to be voiced by Ashton Kutcher again, but it was revealed that Joel McHale was chosen to voice him. ** As well, he is sometimes thought to be the main protagonist, when it is really Boog. * It was rumored that McHale would reprise his role as Elliot in Open Season 3, but it was revealed that Matthew W. Taylor replaced him. Gallery Elliot deer.jpg Elliot .jpg Elliot 2.jpg Elliot 3.jpg show.jpg elliot.jpg|Elliot in Open Season 2 References Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonists